


We'll Last

by nacholibreluvr2006



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Love Island: The Game Season 2, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacholibreluvr2006/pseuds/nacholibreluvr2006
Summary: Our first time outside of the Villa is a test. The chemistry and sexual tension we had in the Villa means nothing if it was only because we couldn’t get as intimate as we wanted thanks to the cameras. If we can get past our first time and we still want to be together, we’ll last.





	We'll Last

**Author's Note:**

> First time seeing Bobby outside of the Villa after winning Love Island Season 2.

I wipe my sweaty palms on my shirt for the hundredth time, and survey the clothes strewn across my bed and floor.

I check the clock on my nightstand and see that it’s 7:30. My stomach flips a few times before I force it to settle by wrapping my arms tightly around my waist.

_ Yes, [MC], you’ll be late _ , I thought to myself. _ But you can’t cancel. You need to hurry up. Procrastinating isn’t going to make the situation better. _

I close my eyes, breathe in deeply a few times, and open my eyes with a new sense of determination.

_ Bobby’s waiting for you _ , I reassured myself.

I glance at my untouched suitcase in the corner of my room. I hadn’t been able to bring myself to unpack yet. It would make it too real.

It’s been a week since Bobby and I won Love Island and split the money. The finale was such a blur - I remember hearing our name called and celebrating with our family. I thought we would get some time to ourselves, but it’s been so hectic.

In the week since the finale, I’ve had multiple interviews for local and national papers. I’ve had to go on both a daytime and nighttime talk show for interviews. I’ve had to work on all the behind the scenes logistical duties that come along with winning the show (and the money). My family and friends threw a huge surprise party for me when I got back, which of course made me sob like a little baby.

I’ve even had to hire a part time publicist to help clean up my social media and be the person of contact for me. Sam, my publicist, hired a part time bodyguard for myself, much to my distaste. She assured me it was for special occasions only, but after the first day I got back to my flat and found a fan waiting outside my door, she changed it to any time I have a public appearance that doesn’t have their own security provided. 

It’s definitely weird being thrown into the reality star D-list-celebrity status. 

I shake myself out of my deep thought and check the time again. Almost 7:45. I’m supposed to meet Bobby for dinner at 8.

_ This shouldn’t be a big deal! _ I thought to myself.  _ Meeting Bobby shouldn’t be a big deal. Opening the suitcase shouldn’t be a big deal. _

I muster up my courage and throw my suitcase onto the bed, hastily unzipping it. The memories flood back, tears forming in my eyes.

It’s cheesy to say that this was the best summer of my life, but I don’t think any experience in my life could top my time in the Villa. I dig through the mess of bikinis and lingerie to get to my favorite silk dress.

I smile. This should give me the courage I need - this dress always drove Bobby wild. 

I throw on the dress and smooth out the wrinkles. My smile fades as I look at my reflection in the mirror. 

“Why is this so hard? Why am I so nervous? Bobby is literally my boyfriend!” I say to myself out loud, trying to reassure the worried expression in my reflection.

The truth is, this is the first time I’ll see Bobby since winning. We celebrated at the filming of the finale, and I got to properly meet his family, and him mine, but we’d only been able to text and call each other over the past week.

Everything had been so busy on both of our ends that we’d barely had time to speak to each other, much less see each other.

The only reason that we were going to dinner was because Bobby was passing through on the way to a daytime talk show he’d booked for the following morning. He’d insisted to his publicist that he was going to make time to see me.

My heart melts just thinking about our last conversation.

“I’m always going to make time for you, babe. You’re the most important thing in my life.”

Bobby’s words echo in my mind as I reapply my lippie and slip on my heels. I head out the door to see my bodyguard outside in a large vehicle with tinted windows.

I slip in the backseat, smiling at him in the rearview. “Hey, Jack. Thanks for waiting for me.”

He nods, types in the address to the GPS, and pulls onto the road.

I hear a ding and look down at my phone in my hand. It’s definitely been an adjustment to get used to getting notifications and resisting the urge to shout about it in my empty flat. I smile to myself at the memory, and open the notification.

“Hey babe,” the text from Bobby reads. “Just pulled up to restaurant. You here?”

I dial his number with shaky hands. It rings a few times before he picks up.

“[MC]!” He says enthusiastically. “I’m outside! What’s up?”

“So sorry, babe. I’ll be a few minutes late, so you should go ahead and go inside so we don’t lose our reservation,” I say, and grimace at my guilt. I can’t believe I’m so anxious and I can’t even be truthful about it.

He laughs. “You should know that I’ll love whatever outfit you wear, so you could’ve saved yourself from being late.”

“Just because we won doesn’t mean I’m going to give up on wow-ing you.” I giggle, relieved that he saw through me. “Wait till I get really comfortable with you. You’ll be especially wow-ed when I bring out my favorite pair of sweats.”

He laughs again. “I guess I did say that I liked a girl that didn’t spend so much time on her looks.” After a pause, he says, “Oh shit, it’s almost 8. Let me head in and I’ll see you in a bit.” He hangs up.

I lay my head back and look at the ceiling of the car.  _ Is this a feeling of nervousness or dread? _ I think to myself. My stomach flips in response.

I try to pretend like I don’t know the answer. I look out the window at the passing buildings.  _ Why am I worried that Bobby lost his feelings for me in the past week? _ I run my fingers through my hair anxiously.  _ Why am I worried that he never had feelings for me in the first place? _

\----

Jack pulls to a stop outside of the restaurant.

“I’ll text you when Bobby and I are done,” I said, opening the door to step out. 

I stop and frown. “Please go to the bar next door or something nearby. I worry that you’re bored and I don’t want to ruin your night.”

He turns back to me and smiles. “I’ll be fine here, [MC]. I bought myself an audiobook so I can keep watch and enjoy my true crime at the same time!”

I laugh, relieved. “How’d I get so lucky to have a bodyguard as great as you?”

He shakes his head. “You’re too kind. I don’t see any paparazzi out here now, but I’m sure someone will snap a pic of you two and post it. They’ll be swarming later. Let me know when you plan on leaving and I’ll scope the area out first.”

I smile and nod. “Thanks a bunch.”

I close the car door and head towards the restaurant.

“Oh my god, is that [MC]?”

  
I pretend not to hear and I quickly head inside.

The hostess escorts me to the table, beaming as she tells me a quick story of how she and her daughter rooted for me and Bobby. My anxiety momentarily melts away as I smile at her and ask her more about her daughter.

“She liked you so much because she saw herself in you, even though she wouldn’t admit it. She’s only a teen, but she wants to be a charity worker, too. You inspire her.”

My eyes well up with tears. “Please, let me do something for her. An autograph, a photo, a video, anything. I’d love to send a message to her.”

She practically vibrates with excitement. “Oh my god, a video would be perfect!”

She motions behind me. “Bobby, would you be okay with being in it, too?”

I turn to see Bobby standing from his chair to greet me. He smiles, his dimple prominent through his freckled skin. “Anything for our supporters!”

While she fumbles with her pockets, I take in all of Bobby. His neat dreads, his freckled skin, his chest, peeking through his unbuttoned floral patterned shirt, his strong hands reaching for mine, and finally, his golden eyes, full of adoration. I think most people would say from far away, Bobby has hazel eyes. No one’s been as close as I have, though. 

I fell in love with the gold flakes in his eyes.

\-----

After Bobby and I shoot a quick video for the hostesses’ daughter, we’re finally alone.

Bobby and I stand in silence for a few seconds, before he rushes me and gathers me in his arms. “I missed your face.”

I tighten my arms around his waist and inhale deeply. He smells the same. “I missed your smell.”

After another short silence, we crack up. “That was the weirdest but best way to start our first dinner on the outside,” Bobby laughs, faking wiping a tear. He presses a kiss to my forehead.

We sit down, and he grabs my hand in his. “On a serious note, [MC], I missed you so much.”

I smile, feeling a little weight release from my shoulders. “I missed you so much, it’s unreal,” I said without thinking. “Not that I’m clingy or anything, I’m just used to waking up to you and spending all my time with you.”

He looks confused. “I’d never think you were clingy. I feel the same way. It’s weird not having you in my bed.”

I draw circles on his hands with my fingers, trying to seem casual as I approach the topic of moving in. “So… I’ve been looking at flats in London recently.”

“London?” His voice sounds unsure.

“It could be anywhere else. I was just curious,” I lied. In the past week, environmental activist groups based in London reached out to me with offers I couldn’t refuse. Since I’d gained a bit of a celebrity status, these nonprofits probably thought I’d be a ticket to more donations. Not that I minded. Not only did Love Island lead me to my soulmate, but it also led me to career opportunities I’d never have gotten without the show.

“[MC]…” He trails off, looking conflicted. “I-”

“Hello, sorry to bother you, but are you ready to order?” Our waiter asks, pen ready.

I smile and put my left hand over my eyes. I stick my pointer finger out of my right hand, zoom it around the air dramatically a few times, and land on the menu. I take my hand off my eyes and laugh. “I guess I’m going to be getting the biggest sirloin you have.”

Bobby grins, and tries my method out. I try to peek but the menu is too hard to read from that angle. He picks his finger up and reads the order, and doubles over laughing before he can get a word out. 

His laugh is infectious, filling up the pretentious atmosphere like a warm hug. I start laughing too, patiently waiting for him to tell the waiter his order.

“I’ll - I’ll have the -” He cuts off again, throwing his head back in raucous laughter. “- the kids’ cheese toastie!”

The waiter looks amused. “It comes with a side of applesauce or chips.”

“Applesauce-” Bobby laughs even harder. “-would be perfect!”

I manage to order a bottle of champagne through my fit of giggles.

After we calm down a bit, Bobby grabs my hand over the table again, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. “Thanks for that. I needed a proper laugh like that.” He looks at me fondly, like I’m the only woman on this earth.

I grip his hand firmly. “I wanted to break the ice a bit. Truth be told I’m nervous,” I admit, a little scared of what his reaction would be.

He breathes a huge sigh of relief. “Thank god! I’m so nervous! I wanted to break the tension so badly I was actually hoping I’d crack a fart or something to make you laugh!”

My nose crinkles. “I’d have appreciated the laugh, but not the smell.”

He blushes slightly. “Nervous gas is the worst smelling.”

I laughed. “I wonder how you know that.”

He grins. “Being around the lads in the Villa really desensitizes you to intense smells I guess.”

I raise my eyebrow. “You’re paying for dinner.” I can see the confusion in his eyes, so I continue. “Remember the night we won? We made a bet that the first person who mentioned the Villa after it was over had to pay for dinner.” 

I grin as the realization hits him. “Conveniently, you lost at a dinner date.”

He smacks his forehead with his palm. “[MC], I was so drunk that night I forgot most of the conversations that night, let alone that bet.” His eyes widen. “Jesus, I wonder what other promises I made that night.”

I shrug innocently, pushing out my bottom lip. “Sorry babe, I’m not responsible for the effects of alcohol.”

He glances at my lips and back up to my eyes, a faint hungry look in them. The deepest pit of my stomach throbs, and I bite my lip. He reaches across the table and tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear.

“[MC]…” He breathes. “I-”

I shake my head and smile. “I definitely miss you... like that. But we have to put that off until later. There’s so much we have to catch up on.”

\----

We spend the next hour catching up on things that happened in our everyday life, giving as many details as possible. It’s so weird to go from seeing someone all the time to not at all.

Bobby tells me that he wanted to resume working his hospital catering job, but his publicist thought it’d be a bad idea. He says he was really down about it, because he’d made so many friends there, but a day later, his publicist reached out to him and said that a high profile bakery reached out to him with a high paying job offer.

He says he wants to work there until he can build up his repertoire and keep saving so that he can open up his dream bakery in a couple of years.

He says that his personality came across so well to people, that a daytime talk show wants him to come in frequently for cooking segments.

He sounds so enthusiastic about everything that I felt such a sense of pride to be his. But with every plan and every opportunity, I think to myself,  _ Where do I fit in all of this? _

He tells me that his family loves me and wants me to visit them on holiday. I smile, because my family says the same of him.

We share my man-sized sirloin and his bite-sized toastie with applesauce, reminiscing about the summer and telling our fondest stories of the Villa.

I catch him up on my life and my job offers, watching as the gold flakes in his eyes light up with pride. I tell him about the craziness of post-Villa life, which he totally understands.

We finish off the bottle of champagne, and Bobby happily picks up the tab and leaves a hearty tip.

\----

“When do you have to be at the studio tomorrow?” I ask, reapplying my lippie nonchalantly.

“Around noon,” he says with a smile.

“So…” I say, raising my eyebrow.

“So… I could go back to the hotel the show paid for now, or…” Bobby blushes.

I stand up, walk to his side of the table, and hug him from behind his chair. “You should stay with me tonight,” I whisper in his ear.

He shivers slightly as I kiss his earlobe.

I text Jack and let him know that we want to leave.

I immediately get a reply. “There are a few paparazzi and fans outside. Go to the back entrance. Meet me there.”

I grab Bobby’s hand and we walk to the backdoor of the restaurant. I open the door and peer, out, seeing if the coast is clear.

“I feel like we’re spies on a mission right now,” Bobby jokes, hugging my waist from behind with one hand, and holding the door open with the other.

“Well apparently there are some paparazzi at the front entrance, so we’re gonna have to bust out, 007,” I see Jack pull up and I pull Bobby with me towards the car.

Bobby’s laugh is loud and pierces the silence.

I hear footsteps behind us as we jog to the car. Oh no, I think. I glance back to see a handful of paparazzi running at us, already asking questions.

“Are you and Bobby still going strong after winning Love Island?”

  
“Are you moving in together?”

“Have you talked to the other islanders since winning yet?”

“Is Bobby really a player? Was the tweet right?”

I turn around, one foot already in the car. “Who just asked that?”

“Babe, pay them no mind.” Bobby is already grabbing my waist and lugging me in to the car, but I pull at him to get a good look at the paparazzi.

I furrow my brow and talk towards the flashing cameras. “I hope one of you gets this interaction on video. I already know you have pictures of me looking angry and you’ll paint a picture of me being unhappy with Bobby, but that’s just not true. Bobby is the greatest man I’ve ever known, and probably will ever know, and we love each other. It’s disgusting that one of you asked me that. It was just a game in the Villa, and we’re on the outside now. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

Bobby slams the door of the car, and Jack speeds off.

I glance up at the rearview, and Jack is giving me a knowing look. He rolls up the privacy barrier.

“Did you mean all that?” Bobby whispers, intertwining his fingers in mine.

I shrug, my cheeks heating up. “Yeah of course.” I look up at him and saw the look of adoration in his eyes, so I look at the ground quickly and start rambling. “I’m sorry if that was aggressive - I just felt like I needed to defend us but honestly I was worried that on the outside you’d not like me as much and that this dinner would be awkward and you’d not want to plan for a future with me and that we’d just try to do long distance for a while and it’d eventually be over between us without it ever really beginning and I even wore this dress that you loved on the show because I thought you’d notice and it’d make you like me more, which is just so stupid, and -”

Bobby interrupts me with a soft kiss on the lips. He cups my cheek with his hand, running his thumb along my cheekbone.

He pulls back and smiles. “Trust me, I noticed.” His brow furrows in thought for a few seconds, and then he speaks. “I honestly was worried about the same thing. I thought you’d have already been swarmed by loads of boys that want you…” He trails off, takes his hand off my cheek and grabs my hands in his. “[MC], you’re the greatest girl I’ve ever known. You defended me publicly just now. That eased all of my worries.”

He puts one arm around my waist and the other hand tangles in my hair. “I definitely noticed your dress,” he reiterates, hungrily taking in all of me.

He presses a soft kiss to my bottom lip, my jaw, and my collarbone, and settles on my neck. My thoughts float away to the Villa for a second, both because of the familiarity of the kisses, and a fond memory. I crack up, and Bobby pulls back to look at me with a confused smile. “What, babe?”

I keep belly laughing, clutching at my sides. “Do you remember early on in the Villa when we were sharing cheesy pick up lines?”

He laughs along with me. “How could I forget?”

I egg him on. “Do you remember mine specifically?”

He wraps both arms around my waist and pulls me closer. “Something about a bargain and your clothes being 100% off.”

Before I can make another joke, Bobby’s lips slam into mine with an eagerness I’ve never felt from him before. I tangle my hands in his dreads, and he clutches at my sides, pulling me on top of him.

I straddle him, and pull on his hair so he looks up at me. “I missed you,” Bobby breathes, trying to bring my face back to his.

I hold his head back, and lean down to kiss his ear. “I need to know that we’re going to make this work,” I whisper, grinding my hips against him.

He smiles. “You know you’re the only girl for me, right?”

I kiss his neck, lightly suckling and nipping at his skin.

Bobby groans. “What else do you need me to say?”

I kiss down his freckled chest, and slide down to the floor of the car, pushing his legs farther open.

“[MC]…” He blushes. “I-”

My hands slide up either of his thighs slowly, stopping at his innermost thigh. “Say what you see in the future for us.”

He breathes in deeply, and closes his eyes as I rub my hands up and down his inner thigh. “I see us buying a house together. Anywhere. As long as I’m with you it doesn’t matter.”

I run my hands up to his belt and begin slowly unbuckling it. I can hear his breath quicken. “Umm… I have my dream bakery, and you start your own nonprofit so you can do charity work from home and travel sometimes.”

I unbutton his pants and pull the zipper downwards, at a painstaking pace.

Bobby’s hips buck slightly, and he pleads with his eyes. “Babe please, can we talk about this later?”

I smile and pull his pants and boxers down slightly. “No.”

Bobby groans. “I see us on holiday together, with my family and another with yours. I see Chelsea decorating our house. I see us cooking in our kitchen together and doing bits in every room of the house -”

I pull out his length from behind the fabric of his boxers and begin stroking at a steady pace, feeling him pulse beneath my palm. “Do you?”

“God, yes,” He says breathily, his slightly open eyes barely focusing on me.

“What else?” I purr, licking the side of his shaft.

“I see us getting engaged. I see us on our wedding day. I see us with a daughter. I see -”

I take his tip in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the sensitive skin.

He grips my hair and guides my head farther down. “I love you.”

I come up for air after a few bobs of my head. “I love you so much, Bobby.”

My phone dings, and I grab it, pumping his length while I unlock my phone to read the message.

“Just pulled up to your flat.”   
  


My cheeks warmed slightly. I wonder how long we’d been sitting here before Jack had to text me. “We’re at my flat, babe.”

Bobby opens his eyes and looks around, and realizes the car is stopped.

I let Bobby situate himself as I step out of the car and walk to the driver’s side window and knock. “Hey Jack, I’m heading out for the night.”

  
“If you need me, text or call me.” He says with a smile, and drives off once we’re walking towards the building.

Bobby grabs my hand and laces his fingers with mine. “You’re such a tease.”

I open my mouth in mock surprise. “Wow. Can’t believe I’m getting called a tease by the biggest tease in the history of teases.”

Bobby wraps his arms around my waist as I fumble with the keys. “Don’t worry, I’m nervous too.”

As soon as I manage to unlock the door, our hands are all over each other. 

I run my hands down his chest and across his muscular torso, the pit of my stomach fluttering at the thought that I was the only one able to be this close to his body in this way.

His hands roam across my body, leaving a soft buzzing of electricity in its wake. I pull back to look at him and realize we’d only made it a few feet past the front door.

I start to ask, but Bobby’s hoists me over his shoulder and runs to my bedroom.

He gently lays me on the bed and leans over me, his body’s weight a warm pressure on my own. “You’re a bad host, you know,” he smiles, kissing my nose.

I crinkle my nose. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Five minutes into my first visit to your flat and you’re already trying to get my clothes off,” he wiggles his brows at me. “You didn’t even give me a tour of the place. Or offer me a drink.”

I tickle his sides so that he flips off of me, and I hop off the bed run into the kitchen. He’s on my feet, trying to grab my waist to pull me back. I manage to make it to the kitchen right before he snatches me up from behind and kisses my neck.

“Strike two,” He says, and continues after seeing my confused expression. “You’ve teased me twice already today and I think I’ve had enough.”

I gently pull away from him, feigning defiance. “Yeah so what’re you going to do about it?”

I hear a low growl come from his throat and I can picture myself bucking underneath him. “I don’t know yet. I’m still deciding if I’m comfortable with trying to be sexy.” He sheepishly grins, breaking the dominant facade he’d tried to put on. “I want you…” he trails off, and looks away. “But I’m still nervous. This is our first time outside the Villa, you know? I want it to mean something.”

I smile at his sincerity. Bobby had said something similar to me in the Villa. He’d always needed constant reassurance each week when we were coupled up. It’s like he didn’t believe that I wanted him like that. He was always so cautious of getting intimate with me, probably because he didn’t want his heart broken by a girl who was only capable of seeing him as a “friend”. 

“Well, then let’s do something else instead.” I go to my pantry and open up the door and pull out a box of cake mix. Yesterday, to calm my nerves about my first date with Bobby, I bought all the ingredients he’d ever need to build a cake from scratch. I thought I’d prank him by buying cheap cake mix to, hopefully, make him laugh.

I present the box to Bobby, and plaster a look of eagerness on my face.

Bobby’s face is hard to read at first, but then he settles on a smirk that evolves into a grimace. “Wow… this is so thoughtful… I - I don’t know what to say…”

I try to keep a straight face. “Well... the box says we should use milk but I didn’t have any. I would say we could use water, but there’s a boil water notice in my area,” I lie, holding back a giggle. “There’s nothing against using club soda, is there?”

Bobby’s face falls. “Babe, are you for real?”

I burst out laughing, and stumble over to the pantry, opening the door to reveal cake and icing ingredients.

He sighs with relief before chuckling. “I was honestly worried for a second that I was dating an absolute monster.”

I watch him as he opens my cabinets, pulling out bowls and ingredients. His arms flex as he reaches up to grab a large bowl from my top shelf. 

_ His hands are surprisingly a turn on for me, and for other girls in the Villa. Hands really are a window to the… bedroom? Maybe it’s just Bobby or maybe it’s bakers in general, but he really knows exactly where and how to touch me (and taste me)... _ I zone out, watching Bobby work.

“Hey.” Bobby is suddenly right in front of me, hand on my chin, a concerned look on his face. “You okay? I lost you there for a bit.”

I shake my head and blush. I’ve been caught. “I was daydreaming.”

He smiles, the skin next to his eyes crinkling. “About what?”

I blush harder. “Maybe we should finish this cake before I say.”

He kisses me softly on the lips. “It’ll take about 15 minutes once it’s in the oven.” He wiggles his brows again at me. “There’s a lot we could do in that time babe.”

“Babe, that might not be something to brag about…” I say, and he blushes. “Or, it could be.”

He gazes into my eyes hungrily, and picks me up and sits me on the counter. “Wait here.” He quickly pours the batter in the pan, fixes a quick batch of icing, and puts the pan into the oven. 

I watch, the deep pits of my stomach fluttering. I feel so nervous for our first time, but I know he wants me and I want him.

Our first time outside of the Villa is a test. The chemistry and sexual tension we had in the Villa means nothing if it was only because we couldn’t get as intimate as we wanted thanks to the cameras. If we can get past our first time and we still want to be together, we’ll last. The only barrier between us and our future is sex. And clothes, I guess. 

He sets a timer on his phone, and rushes over to me. “14 minutes and 50 seconds. Let’s do this.” He kisses me slow and tantalizing, his pace betraying our time frame.

Thank god the counter is low. I know it was just banter in the Villa, but it really could have been an issue.

I pull back for air and gasp, “Don’t you think this is unsanitary? You’ve said it before.”

“I wouldn’t do this at my job or in the bakery I’m going to own,” he murmurs against my neck. “But in your flat…”

I wrap my legs around his waist, but Bobby has other ideas. He slips a finger into the waistband of my panties, his fingernail grazing my skin, raising bumps all across my skin. He swiftly pulls off my panties, leaving me in my dress and heels.

I try to scoot my ass towards his hand, but he puts one hand on my stomach, keeping me in place. “Bobby, please,” I whisper, pleading.

I feel the pads of his fingers begin to move against my clit, and I bite back an embarrassingly loud moan.

“Tell me what you want me to do, babe,” His voice is low, breath tickling my ear. “I want to hear you say it.”

My arms are behind me, fingers gripping the counter for support. “Please-” I cut myself off by moaning, feeling Bobby quicken his pace against my sensitive skin. “Please do whatever you want to me.”

I look at him with half-lidded eyes, seeing him grin. “Wow, that’s a lot of freedom. What should I do with it?”   
  


I feel one finger slip into me, his thumb rubbing slowly against my clit. I breathe heavily, trying unsuccessfully to keep quiet. He adds another finger and pumps in and out of me.

He kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear, “I want you to say my name.”

“Bobby, please,” I breathe.

He stops abruptly and pulls his fingers from me. I open my eyes to see Bobby checking his phone. “Babe, we have about 10 minutes left.”

I place my heels on the counter and spread my legs wide, beckoning him towards me. “I need you inside me. Now.”

He raises his eyebrows, and looks a bit heated. He searches his pockets and pats his pants. “Oh fuck, babe, I forgot my condoms.”

I roll my eyes and grab the clutch purse I brought to the dinner. “You’re lucky I was prepared.”

He laughs, pulling one out of his pocket. “Jeez, I was just trying to mess with you a bit. I’m glad we both thought ahead, though.”

He unbuckles his belt, unbuttons his button, and unzips his pants for the second time that night. I beckon him towards me again, and reach my hands between the fabric of his boxers and his skin. I grip his length and slowly pump up and down, feeling him harden in my grip.

He slips the condom on quickly, and scoots me towards him. He pushes into my entrance, then pauses. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go down on you? It feels really weird to not do it.”

I laugh, and grip his buttocks. “I must be your favorite meal, huh?”

“You’re the only meal for me,” He smiles, pushing a little farther into me.

I moan, and my eyes flutter closed as my walls adjust to his size. “I don’t think you could survive on pussy alone, Bobby.”

He cracks up. “Babe, if you keep bantering, I’ll never finish.”

“Sorry,” I breathe, pulling on his buttocks so that he’s fully inside me.

“Hey,” I feel his hand on my face. I open my eyes to see his intricate golden flakes. “It’s not a bad thing. I’ve never been able to crack jokes with a girl during sex. It’s too embarrassing.” He kisses me on the forehead. “I guess you were made for me, huh? I’ve never met a woman as funny as you, and I’d love to crack jokes during sex for the rest of our lives.” He blushes.

I smile. “I love you, Bobby.”

He starts to slowly pump into me. “I love you more.” I quickly unbutton his shirt and run my hands down his chest.

I stifle a moan, and grab his phone, checking the time. “Babe we have 6 minutes left until the cake is done.” 

He picks up the pace, and for a while, the only sound is our labored breathing.

For some reason, to me, having an intimate quickie with our clothes on is one of the hottest scenarios imaginable. I’d fantasized about kitchen sex, but of course I never really had a boyfriend, let alone a partner, that was adventurous enough to fuck me in different parts of the house. 

Thank god I could get more than just missionary out of Bobby. He was surprisingly inventive and very eager to please. I’d been with multiple men that cared more about cumming and just used me as a quick way to get off. But not my Bobby. He made sure I was completely satisfied and put my needs first.

He leans in to kiss me, and begins to rub against my clit. His movement of leaning forward pushes his length into the perfect position to hit my sweet spot.

I whisper against Bobby’s lips. “Oh fuck, please don’t stop whatever you’re doing Bobby. I’m getting closer…”

This lights a fire in Bobby, and he begins pounding into me, the satisfying slaps of my thighs against his lower torso the only sound in the room.

“Maybe we should have played some music or something,” I moan, clutching at the countertop behind me to brace myself for his continued impact.

Bobby’s focused on the task at hand, but he answers in a moan of his own. “I did that once and now I always get horny when I listen to a particular Drake song.” He takes his fingers from my clit so that he could feel my breasts through the low neckline of my dress. “I’m never telling you, though. You’ll torture me with it.”

I push him back so that I can switch positions. I lay my stomach on the counter and let him lay into me from behind. I look back and wiggle my ass, smirking. “I could probably think of different ways to get that information out of you.”

Bobby growls, and plunges into me yet again.

“I could fuck you to every Drake song ever made to figure it out, or I could just ruin Drake for you,” I push back into him roughly, desperately trying to reach climax.

He bends over my back to lean into my ear, deepening his stroke. “You’re pretty naughty, you know that?”

I laugh through a moan. “And I’m a tease.”

He pulls back. “You know what I do to naughty teases, right?”

I look back at him defiantly. “You punish them?”

He blushes slightly, his pace stopping momentarily. “Okay so truthfully, I’ve never spanked a girl or done anything kinky like that before, but I’d like to try if you’re okay with it.” After a quick pause, he says, “But you never got to strike three, so it’s not really fair for me to ask to spank you when you technically haven’t done anything wrong.”

I bite my lip. “Punish the fuck out of me, Bobby.”

Bobby groans. “You’re my dream girl, really, you are.”   
  


He picks his pace up, pumping into me with a roughness I’ve always longed for. I watch him the entire time over my shoulder, and watch him reel his hand back slightly and smack my right ass cheek. It throbs a bit, not out of pain, but with want for more.

He smacks me again, on the other cheek, and I cry out. He spanks me a couple more times, and I cry out over and over through the pleasurable pain.

I feel myself at the top of the rollercoaster, ready for my dissent. “Bobby I’m about to cum -”

“Fuck, me too,” He leans over my back again, and I turn my head to kiss him passionately.

A few seconds later, my hips buck as I come down from my peak. I feel Bobby’s strokes become erratic and he eventually lets his weight press against my chest.

For about a few seconds, we breathe quietly and I enjoy the warmth of his chest against my back.

Suddenly, Bobby shoots up. “Oh no, oh no, oh no.” He opens up the oven and sees that the cake is burnt.

I jump off the counter and wrap my arms around him. “Of course this would happen to us.” 

He laughs heartily. “I guess this proves I’d always choose you over my baking.”

I pull back and look into his eyes. I think back to how nervous I was that Bobby wouldn’t want me anymore. I thought the slight fame would change us. In reality, we’re the only two people in the world who understand each other and our situation, so it’s brought us closer than anything.

Any issue or worry melts away. We’ll get through anything life throws at us. All I knew in that moment was that I was exactly where I needed to be. And I was with the person I was meant to be with.


End file.
